


И укрой себя мной

by Lisaveta



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta
Summary: Три раза, когда сообщения писал Стив. И один раз, когда сообщения писал Дэнни.





	И укрой себя мной

_Этот день для меня, как агония._  
_И тоска по тебе не сравнится даже с тобой._  
_Я вырву все, что написано —_  
_И лето станет южной теплой зимой._  
_…_  
_Возвращайся скорее домой! У каждого свои демоны._  
_Возвращайся скорее домой, и укрой себя мной,_  
_Чтобы вылечить раны!_

_Ночные Снайперы - Демоны_

 

В Квебек Стив берет с собой Кону. Это не обсуждается — с самого начала она вела их преступника словно гончая, у каждого есть свои «особые» дела. Они вылетели первым же удобным рейсом, предварительно связавшись с полицией Канады и Интерполом. Их встретили вполне дружелюбно, помогли с поиском нужного человека. Через пять часов после приземления самолета с офисом Пять-0 связываются и сообщают, что их группа и один из местных офицеров пропали.  
  
Дэнни, точно так же, как и Чину, хочется запрыгнуть на первый попавшийся самолет, хоть с тремя, хоть с пятью пересадками, но рвануть на помощь своим. Сделать хоть что-то. Но губернатор лично запретил подобную выходку, напомнив, что у подразделения параллельно ведется не одно дело. Так что они полностью снимают с себя ответственность за хорошенько избитых налетчиков на антикварные магазины и заикающегося свидетеля.  
  
Чин дремлет, сидя за своим интерактивным столом, когда телефон Дэнни тихо пиликает сообщением.  
  
_«Мы возвращаемся. Завтра.»_  
  
Номер не определяется никакими силами, но им с Чином достаточно просто уверенности.   
  
Официальные власти Квебека молчат, но оставшаяся команда Пять-0, наконец, выдыхает и расходится по домам. Дэнни в машине, когда приходит следующее сообщение:  
  
_«Коне досталось. Забери нас из аэропорта в 17:00 на моей машине.»_  
  
— Ну разумеется, — фыркает Дэнни, заводя мотор. — А тебе не досталось, чертов морской котик!  
  
Дэнни имеет право злиться. Он не спал двое суток, он побывал в небольшой перестрелке, заполнил целую кипу документов и выслушал речь от губернатора — мол, тот надеялся, что без МакГарретта отряд будет более сдержан. Он устал и не знает, как дожить до пяти вечера. Дэнни бьет по рулю, но легче не становится.  
  
_«Она молодец. Но я жалею и рад, что здесь не ты.»_  
  
_«Не говори ей.»_  
  
Дэнни смотрит на телефон до тех пор, пока он не гаснет. Затем касается экрана и снова смотрит. Ему действительно хочется разбить эту технологическую игрушку о лицо напарника. Так он и сделает. В пять вечера. Непременно.  
 

***

 

В следующий раз Дэнни видит этот номер, когда Стив с Камеконой отправляются на один из малых островов. Они всего лишь должны были допросить местного, кого-то из закрытых от мира и цивилизации племен. Дэнни, в общем-то, не слушал, пока ему пытались объяснить про их обычаи, только возмущался, когда здоровяк сказал: «прости, брах, но ты больший хаоле, чем любой из туристов. Посмотри вокруг: солнце, пляжи, а ты белее, чем под купальником у вон той красотки». Конечно, Уильямс возмущался такой дискриминации, пусть и сам не очень-то хотел три часа трястись в маленькой моторке, чтобы полазить по очередному заросшему куску джунглей посреди океана.

Он отпускает их.

Когда через пять часов его телефон пиликает, а в сообщении всего одно слово «Элоиза», внутри все замирает. Дэнни знает, что рано поднимать панику, что в том районе плохо со связью (да какая вообще связь в огромном океане), и для переговоров и для обратной дороги МакГарретту и Камеконе надо куда больше времени. Да, он все это знает, но тут же звонит Чину и Коне.

Стандартный маячок на моторке Стива отказывается работать, телефоны и рация молчат. Дэнни медленно аккуратно дышит, прежде чем связывается с береговой охраной.

Еще через три часа они берут штурмом шхуну «Элоиза», затерянную где-то посреди нигде и пришедшего в недоброе настроение океана. Стив встречает их на палубе, с оружием в руках, и явно уже успев пострелять и развлечься. Камекона ворчит, что почти договорился с этими неплохими ребятами на поставку свежих креветок за полцены. Контрабандистам надо как-то поддерживать ширму приличных трудяг и рыбаков.

Дэнни смотрит за тем, как волны переливаются через борт шхуны. Как где-то над горизонтом сверкают молнии. От сильной качки его слегка мутит. Волнение не имеет ничего общего с желанием оставить на палубе свой завтрак.

Стив улыбается как придурок и хлопает его по обтянутым мокрой рубашкой плечам.

 

***

Они с Грейс прилетают в Джерси. Резиденция четы Уильямс как всегда напоминает сумасшедший дом. Сестры скинули на родителей своих детей, а сами укатили куда-то на пару дней, устроить себе «очень девчачий отдых». Их бедные мужья теперь едва ли не как утята за уткой-мамой ходили то за Дэнни, то за его отцом, в общем-то, плохо понимая, что происходит и когда они успели согласиться провести эти выходные вот так. Клара Уильямс посреди этого царства разновозрастных детей царит как королева и бог в одном лице.

Дэнни лениво наблюдает за тем, как его зятья неловко пытаются общаться с собственными детьми и племянниками, и даже немного понимает сестер. Он сам никогда не испытывал неловкости в общении с Грейси, всегда уделял внимание ее маленьким проблемам и большим сложностям. Для него это так же естественно, как дышать. Размахивать руками во время разговора и любить ее, что может быть естественнее? 

Постепенно он берет над этими взрослыми мужчинами шефство, и через несколько часов они тоже превращаются в глупых мальчишек, бегающих по дому в подобии набедренных повязок коренных гавайцев. Сначала «детки» раскрашивают закупленные в ближайшем супермаркете кокосовые орехи словно пасхальные яйца, а потом на них же тренируются добывать себе пищу в условиях необитаемого острова. Грейси учит кузин танцевать хулу и рассказывает, как Кона занималась с ней серфингом. Со слов его малышки, мисс Калакауа действующая чемпионка, почти гавайская принцесса и снайпер, способная победить любого злодея, а значит — настоящая героиня. 

Дэнни посмеивается, тайком записывая видео с откровениями дочери, а потом посылает его в штаб Пять-0.

_«Ты уехал в Джерси, чтобы подарить им Гавайи?»_

Дэнни смотрит на сообщение и улыбается. Да, это глупо, но он действительно скучает по песку и океану.

Через полчаса ему приходит фотография пасхального яйца с нарисованной на нем недовольной рожицей. И подписью — «это ты». Еще через пять минут — целый ряд разрисованных яиц, в которых без труда можно опознать весь отряд.

_«Из Камеконы вышел довольно упитанный пасхальный кролик»._

_«Флиппа пришел в костюме пасхальной креветки»._

_«Никогда не понимал связи между яйцами и кроликом»._

_«Хотя в том мультике, который мы смотрели с Грейси, они у Кролика явно были»._

_«Ты сказал, что он похож на меня»._

_«Ты похож на зубную фею»._

Около получаса сообщений вообще не приходит. И хоть Дэнни активно делает вид, что это его нисколько не волнует, проходящая мимо мама хлопает его по руке, когда он бессознательно тянется к смартфону.

_«У нас тут была небольшая перестрелка»._

Дэнни хватает телефон, набрасывает на плечи плед и выходит на крыльцо большого родительского дома. Воздух колкий, пахнет морозом и древесной корой. Дэнни вдыхает полные легкие, прежде чем набрать номер партнера.

Стив где-то на Гавайях смеется:

— Яйца! Это были яйца, Дэнни!

И, черт побери, ему хочется ударить этого большого придурка. Вот прямо сейчас, немедленно!

Когда совсем замерзший в пушистых домашних тапочках, с инеем покрывшим и без того светлые волосы, Дэнни заходит домой, мама без разговоров тащит его на кухню и наливает горячий ароматный чай.

— Думаю, в следующий раз тебе стоит пригласить свою охану к нам, — говорит эта потрясающая женщина. Дэнни смотрит на нее сквозь пар над чашкой. — Им понравится. И ты не будешь так скучать по нему. О, не делай такое лицо, дорогой. Я знаю эту улыбку, ты улыбаешься так только когда смотришь на Грейс или на Стива.

Дэнни снова хочется на мороз, так горят щеки.

Он заново перечитывает и перечитывает сообщения Стива, лежа в своей постели. На полу, в спальных мешках, сопит Грейси и парочка племянников. Старый плакат группы, по которой он фанател в свои пятнадцать, отклеился с одного угла и теперь нависает над кроватью.

_«В праздники мне не хватает вас с Грейси»._

_«Мне всегда вас не хватает»._

Проходит какое-то время, прежде чем появляется еще одно сообщение:

_«Я скучаю»._

У Дэнни печет глаза, а сердце стучит где-то не в тех местах где положено и приемлемо в одной комнате с кучкой мелюзги на полу.

Он открывает сообщения с прямым контактом Стива и пишет:

_«Я тоже»._

_«Спи»._

_  
_

_  
_

_***_

_  
_

Чертов Стивен-мать-его-дурной-суперкотик-МакГарретт снова умчался на другую сторону земного шарика, попутно разрисовав свою слишком привлекательную физиономию маскировочной краской и напихав в любимые брюки-карго столько гранат, что непонятно, как он сам не боится остаться без самого дорогого. Да, Дэнни не поехал провожать его на военную базу, хотя сам Стив специально сказал, во сколько улетает его самолет. Нет, с него достаточно знать, что этот бессмертный снова во что-то влезает. Что он… Снова.

На самом деле Дэнни безумно злится.

Когда Стив говорит, что его вызвали, чтобы закончить одно из старых заданий — командование вышло на одного преступника, которого команда МакГарретта пыталась взять пять лет назад, — Дэнни действительно долго кричит. Он проходится по руководству армии Штатов, неспособному самим решать свои проблемы, по старым маразматикам с пушками, которым не сидится дома, по самому Стиву с его адреналиновой зависимостью и целой гардеробной хорошо вооруженных скелетов. Перемыв попутно косточки всем, кого знал, и заодно тем, кого еще мог обнаружить за очередной футболкой-поло и прочим кошмаром, что обычно носит Стив. Да, он долго орет.

Стив молчит под сплошным потоком слов. Только смотрит этими своими непозволительно бархатными глазами. Так открыто, практически нараспашку, так удивленно и… Стив смотрит, а затем просто хватает Дэнни за шею, прижимаясь к его губам, затыкая этот бесконечный поток ругательств. Целуя жарко и глубоко. И больно.

— Ты, блядь, совсем мозги потерял? — шипит Дэнни отпихивая от себя этот тяжеловоз. Он все еще чертовски злится. Да он просто вне себя от ярости. — Если ты задумал очередное смертоубийство, то не смей прерывать меня и выслушай все, что я думаю по поводу твоих похождений и комплекса героя! Да ну тебя с твоими тупыми шутками. Вали куда хочешь, если тебя не волнует ни твоя охана, ни мое мнение. Прекрасно! Можешь лететь хоть в Иран, хоть в Ирак, хоть сразу Дьяволу под бок. Меня это больше не волнует. Не волнует, слышишь?

Дэнни хлопает сначала дверью дома, потом дверцей машины. Ему очень хочется еще что-то разбить, желательно об голову Стива, но под рукой только руль их Камаро, а ее жалко.

Только через час после вылета самолета с военной базы, до Дэнни вдруг доходит.

Несколько следующих дней он практически не расстается с телефоном, проверяя его едва ли не каждые пять минут. Кона на это посмеивается, но любопытно тянет голову каждый раз, когда ему приходят сообщения от Грейс или Рейчал. Чин только гнет брови, а однажды просто молча сжимает его плечо. Они тоже волнуются.

Дэнни практически не спит, снова и снова прокручивая в голове тот поцелуй.

Какого черта, а?

Как он умудрился так сильно запасть на этого клинического идиота?

Он знает, что если со Стивом что-то случится, ему даже не сообщат.

Дэнни не понимает, что раздирает его больше.

Проходит почти неделя с отлета МакГаррета, когда Дэнни находит в телефоне переписку с тем странным номером. Он не знает, принадлежит ли он еще Стиву, увидит ли тот его сообщения, можно ли вообще так делать. Просто пишет.

_«Возвращайся скорее домой»._

_«Грейс спрашивает, куда ты уехал»._

_«Я обещал ей больше не называть тебя идиотом и маньяком»._

_«Я не сдержу обещания. Ты — идиот»._

_«И адреналиновый маньяк»._

_«Если бы ты знал, как я тебя иногда ненавижу»._

_«Мне хочется тебя ударить»._

_«Если бы я не был уверен, что тебе понравится, то так бы и сделал»._

_«Ты невыносим, Стив»._

_«Возвращайся, пожалуйста»._

_«Я скучаю»._

_«Ты нужен мне здесь»._

Он пишет и пишет, пока у телефона не начинает садиться аккумулятор.

Дэнни немного надеется, что все эти сообщения уходят в никуда.

Проходит еще несколько дней, прежде чем появляется сообщение:

_«5:40»_

На следующее утро ровно в пять часов утра Дэнни приезжает на военную базу. Ругается сначала с парнями на пропускном пункте, потом с какой-то шишкой, затем с кем-то еще. Дэнни так увлекается, что почти пропускает тот момент, когда на авиаполосу начинает садиться тяжелый военный перевозчик.

Стив выходит своими ногами, и с первого взгляда он не кажется серьезно раненым. Немного осунулся и заметно бережет левый бок, но это же коммандер МакГаррет! Дэнни ощупывает его таким привычным рентгеновским взглядом, что практически может сказать о каждой ноющей сейчас мышце и мелких ссадинах. Стив чувствует его почти сразу.

Он бросает свой баул прямо на взлетной полосе, что-то говорит другим воякам, прежде чем двинуться к грозно сложившему руки на груди партнеру.

— Видишь, я вернулся. Ничего не случилось, Дэнно.

— Не случилось? — тут же заводится Дэнни. — Полторы недели, Стив! Мы не знали, где ты. Мы не знали, что с тобой. А если бы ты истекал кровью в тот момент, когда мы пили пиво? Или когда я гулял с Грейс? Если бы с тобой что-то случилось?

— Со мной все в порядке. Я жив. Я не истекаю кровью.

— О, так ты хочешь сказать, что это достижение? Все верно, это прямо редкий случай. Обычно твоей кровью заливает всё вокруг. И ты все равно прешь напролом. Все равно лезешь, куда не надо. Я ненавижу тебя, Стивен. Просто ненавижу!

Стив улыбается так неуверенно, что это почти ранит. А затем тянется всем телом, закрывая собой Дэнни от взлётной полосы, едва встающего над зарослями солнца и наблюдающих за ними парней из его старой команды. И снова затыкает рот поцелуем. В ответ Дэнни вцепляется в него мертвой хваткой: в воротник куртки и запястье; сжимает и целует в ответ.

— Никогда, слышишь, МакГарретт, — говорит Дэнни, как только может, — никогда не носи в своих чертовых штанах гранаты. Они впиваются куда не надо. Ты просто…

— Ты обещал Грейс не звать меня идиотом! — самодовольно улыбается Стив, крепко обнимая теперь уже не вырывающегося Дэнни.

Тот молчит. В конце концов, Стив его идиот.


End file.
